The Hero of all
by FushFicker14
Summary: Something weird happens to Annabeth and Percy is left alone. After meeting several people, he stumbles upon another ancient pantheon that proves that the Greeks aren't alone out there. First Fanfic so no flames please. Rated T because I'm kind of paranoid about stuff like this.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

I had no idea what happened. I ran across the street with my girlfriend hot on my trail, her dagger in hand. "Annabeth, stop it!" I yelled over my shoulder. If she heard it, she didn't show it. I crashed into a man and fell to the ground.

Annabeth caught up and was about to stab me when I pushed her away. "Wise Girl, what's happening?" Her eyeballs were white, her usually stormy grey irises gone. She lunged and trued to stab me but I sidestepped the attack. "Wise Girl!" I yelled again. She tried to stab me again. Tears started to swell up in my eyes. What in the name of Hades is happening?

I took out Riptide and uncapped it. (Or her, according to Annabeth's cousin, Magnus' sword.) I blocked her attacks, not knowing what to do.

After a few attacks, I managed to disarm her. Then I noticed her eyes. They were now the color of flowing lava. Annabeth laughed in a very un-Annabethly way. "Perseus Jackson." She said. I raised Riptide defensively. "Who are you? Get out of my girlfriend!" I demanded but whoever it was controlling Annabeth, just chuckled. "Oh Perseus. I have great plans for the Olympians. And for you." The being controlling Annabeth walked over to her dagger and picked it up. I dropped into a defensive stance, ready for a fight.

Then she stabbed herself in the chest.

The mortals around us screamed in fear as blood rushed from Annabeth's chest. "Wise Girl!" I ran towards her and knelt down next to her. She looked at me, her eyes back to normal. "What h-happened S-seaweed B-brain?" She gasped. I shook my head. "I don't know." She held my hand. "I-I just want you to move on. Promise me..." Her head lolled to one side, dead.

I didn't know how to react to this. Something happened to Annabeth, like she was possessed.

Whoever possessed her also made her commit suicide.

Police sirens rang around us. I knew we had to go or else I would be in deep shit. So I picked up Annabeth, bridal style and ran.

We were in Manhattan so I ran to my mom's apartment. When I got there, my mom gasped. "Percy, what happened?" She asked, covering her mouth with her hands in shock. I gently put Annabeth down and clenched my fists. "I don't know." I looked at Annabeth's lifeless body and made a silent vow to take revenge on whoever did this. I don't give a fuck even if it was Chaos, the creator of the universe. But what did it say? I have great plans for Olympus.

I sat down and put my head in my hands. Annabeth was dead. The girl I went through Tartarus with got possessed by someone or something. And now she's dead. I cried until I got too tired before falling asleep.

The next day, I woke up in my bed, waiting for Annabeth to knock on my door and yell at me for being a Seaweed Brain. I waited and waited on my bed, refusing to accept the events that happened yesterday. Maybe it was a prank. Yes, it definitely is a prank. I assured myself.

An hour passed and I paced around the room. I couldn't take it anymore and went outside. Annabeth's body was wrapped in grey cloth like a burial shroud. "Percy." My mon called out from the kitchen. No, it's a prank. I told myself again and again. I went inside the kitchen and my mom out down whatever she was doing. She looked at me sadly. "Percy... you need to take her to camp to finish the burial rites." She said with a tear in her eye. "No, it's a prank..." I said, but at this point even I knew it was true. My mom shook her head. "You know it's true, Percy. I don't want to believe it too. She was such a nice girl. She didn't deserve whatever happened to her. But you have to move on. Annabeth wouldn't want you crying over her everyday." I shook my head and went into my room.

I silently wept in my room for Zeus knows how long. Annabeth is dead. Why? How could she be dead? We were supposed to finish college and go to New Rome and live a happy life. The image of Annabeth and I sitting in a café on a date slowly burned away. So did the image of us watching our kids chasing seagulls on the beach. A steely resolve replaced my previous anguish. Annabeth told me to move on. She would kill me if I didn't honor her request. I smiled at that. I will kill whoever possessed her. I slowly walked out of my room. My mom was nowhere in sight. She was probably at the library. I gently picked Annabeth's body up. "I will avenge you. I swear it on the Styx." I whispered and thunder rumbled in the distance, indicating that the oath was sealed.

The car ride back to camp was a blur. I didn't remember Annabeth's shroud burning up in flames and the condolences from the other campers.

I went to the big house and found Chiron sitting in his office listening to some boring, old classical music. Percy involuntarily cringed when he heard it. "Chiron." He said while entering the office. Chiron looked up and smiled sadly. "Percy, my boy. I feel sorry for you." I shook my head, holding back my tears. "I just want to tell you that I won't be at camp." Chiron looked surprised. "Why?" I blinked a few times to get the tears out of my eyes, then continued. "Annabeth and I wanted to finish high school. She would want me to finish high school even if she was…." My voice broke and I looked down, hiding my tears.

Chiron nodded understandingly. "Very well. Just be careful. And if you find any demigods, protect them from harm." I nodded and exited the Big House.

I returned to my mom's apartment. Paul was there, and as soon as he saw me, he wrapped me in a manly hug. "Percy, are you okay?" He asked as soon as he pulled away. I nodded. "Yeah." My voice was raspy after hours of crying. But I had to be strong. If not for Annabeth, at least for my mom, Paul, and my friends.

"I'll go to school tomorrow as usual." I told Paul before going into bathroom to take a bath.

An Iris message appeared in front of me when I got out of the shower. "Ah!" I yelled as I covered myself. I looked at the person in the message and saw my dad. "Percy." He said solemnly, but there was a small smile on his face. "Dad!" I yelled as I got dressed. He was now smirking. My face was definitely redder than a cherry. Sure, he was my dad, but still. "Are you okay, Percy?" He asked. I nodded. "The daughter of Athena didn't deserve this. But that must be her fate. Percy, I need you to promise me that you will move on." I was suddenly wondering if I could break her out of the Underworld.

"Percy." My dad said again and I was jolted back into reality. "Yeah?" He looked at me as if he was reading my mind. "Do not go to the Underworld to find her. She belongs there now. There is nothing you can do to change that." He said sternly. I sighed and tugged at my hair. "Fine." My dad gave me a small smile before swiping through the mist, breaking the connection.

After that, I went to sleep.

The next day, I woke up to the smell of pancakes and maple syrup. I got dressed and walked out of my bedroom. "Percy." My mom hugged me as soon as she saw me. "Paul will be bringing you to school with him." She told me before I sat down and wolfed down the pancakes. I didn't even notice that they were blue. Paul walked out in holding a briefcase."Are you ready for school, Percy?" He asked while sipping his cup of coffee. I nodded before shouldering my backpack and followed Paul out of the door.

After about twenty minutes, we arrived at Goode High School. "I'll see you later Percy." Paul said before walking off towards the teachers lounge.

"Where do I go now?" I muttered under my breath as I walked into the gymnasium. The principal gave some announcements that I could care less about.

After the announcements, we headed for homeroom. When I got to the classroom, I saw her.

A girl with brown hair sat at the back of the class. She fiddled with her pen like she had ADHD, and she occasionally tapped her finger against the table. She was very pretty, but that wasn't why she caught my attention. Her eyes were kaleidoscopic, just like Piper's and other children of Aphrodite's. Things just got a little more interesting for me.

Jane's POV

After those boring announcements the principal gave us, I walked straight to homeroom. I sat down at the back of the class, like always and fiddled with my pen. I have ADHD and Dyslexia. What can you expect?

Then a boy with sea green eyes walked in. He seemed a bit older than me, but he kept staring at me and frowning. Like he recognized me. Now that I think of it, he seems familiar. I saw him in a dream, I think. I tried to remember the dream I had roughly two years ago. He was in a large room, holding what looks like a bronze sword, fighting a giant man wielding a scythe. Eh, couldn't mean anything. I mean, who fights with a sword nowadays anyway? Just grab and AK48 and mow down you opponents.

The boy sat down next to me and eyed me up and down. "What are you looking at?" I asked. He shrugged. "I'm new. Just wanted to make some friends." He held out his hand. "What's your name?" I took is hand. It was rough, and it was calloused, like he did alot of rough work with it. "My name's Jane Huntress." His eyebrows raised in surprised before a small smile appeared on his face. "Huntress, eh? Name's Percy. Percy Jackson."

A/N First fanfic here, so no flames please. This isn't a Chaos fic, but it does involve other gods. Let me know what you guys think. FushFicker, out.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane's POV

"Name's Percy. Percy Jackson." He said before turning his attention towards our homeroom teacher, Mr. Blofis or Blowfish, as we like to call him. He gave Percy a knowing smile before clearing his throat. "Class, we have a new classmate with us today. His name is Percy Jackson. Now I expect all of you to welcome him and to treat him as a friend." I glanced at Percy. He was well-built, and he held himself like a warrior. Pick on him? Not unless if you wanted some missing teeth.

Mr Blofis continued announcing some stuff that I could care less about. Percy seemed to be on the same mental train as me. He pulled out a pen from his pocket and fiddled with it. Then Mr Blofis told us to mark down some important dates. Percy put down the pen and grabbed another one from his schoolbag. Huh. Strange.

After English lesson, I was sure Percy had ADHD. He kept tugging on his hair, or fiddled with the pen he doesn't seem to use, and mostly just kept moving. I fiddled with the cross necklace on my neck. I'm a Catholic. Got a problem with that?

Then we had Greek Class. Why did we have a Greek Class you ask? I don't know. The teacher of Greek Class was called Miss Grace. She was a woman who claimed to be thirty years old, but looked like she was in her early-twenties. Plenty of boys fawned over her. Boys.

Miss Grace was a very weird teacher if you asked me. She smelled like a goat. Literally. And when she walked, she made this weird clanking sound. Like she had a metal leg. I asked a few boys about this, but they just looked at me strangely. Some even said that I was just jealous of her looks. Really? As soon as she walked in, Percy scrunched his nose and frowned, like the smell of goats from Miss Grace bothered him.

"Hey. You can smell it to?" I whispered. He frowned and nodded. He looked at Miss Grace, who gave him a seductive smile. What is happening?

"Miss…. Something. Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked. Miss Grace's eyes narrowed before she opened the door and walked outside. Very weird. Percy grabbed the pen he wouldn't use no matter what and followed her outside.

After a few minutes, Percy came back with some powder on his face and in his hair. "Where's Miss Grace?" Fred, a prefect asked. Percy shrugged. "She said she wasn't feeling so well, so I took her to the nurse's." I could tell that it was a lie. But then, why would Miss Grace just leave? Percy wouldn't have killed her or something, right?

As soon as he sat down, I leant towards him and asked. "Percy, what happened?" He looked at me before shrugging again. "I just told you." He said before pulling out the pen from his pocket. I looked at it closely and it didn't seem any different from any other ballpoint pen. "Why wouldn't you use that pen? It's just a cheap ballpoint." I asked. "It's special." He answered hesitantly.

Mt Blofis suddenly walked into the room. "I heard Miss Grace is sick, so I will be substituting for her this lesson." He said before looking at Percy. Percy nodded slowly and mouthed a word that looked suspiciously like monster. Why is this day getting stranger and stranger?

Percy's POV

As soon as the teacher walked into the room I knew something was wrong. A faint smell of goats wafted through the room. "Hey. You can smell it too?" Jane asked from beside me. I was sure she was a daughter of Aphrodite by now. She definitely had ADHD, and her eyes were a swirling mass of colors. And did I mention the fact that she was easily the prettiest girl in the room? The only weird thing was that she wore a cross around her neck. Can a demigod be a Catholic? I don't know.

I looked at Miss Grace, and for a second there, I saw her true form. Ew. "Miss…. Something. Can I talk to you for a second?" She looked at me before her eyes narrowed. Then she walked to the door and opened it before stepping outside. I grabbed Riptide and followed her.

As soon as we stepped outside, she lunged at me, and her true form was revealed in all her ugly glory. I uncapped Riptide and stabbed her straight away. Well that was easy. She dissolved into dust and a lot of it got into my hair and onto my face. "Percy?" I looked towards the lockers and found a surprised looking Paul. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Percy, what happened? A monster attacked?" He asked as he tried (And failed) to clean my face and hair. "Yeah. The Greek Class teacher was an Empousai." He looked confused before shaking his head. "Go back now. Tell your classmates that Miss Grace was sick, and she had to go home. I'll come later to substitute her class." I nodded and walked into the classroom.

What an interesting first day.

The next day went on as normal. Miss Grace was substituted by a man called Mr Yang who actually knew quite a lot about the Greek World. "Mr…. Jackson. Can you tell me what was Atlas' punishment was after the Olympians won the war?" He asked. Great.

I involuntarily winced as I replied. "He had to hold up the sky, sir." Mr Yang smiled and I noticed is eyes were stormy grey. Ugh. Why is my life so complicated? "Thank you, Percy. Jane Huntress." I looked at Jane who jumped up immediately. "Can you tell me how al, of this," He gestured to the notes he had written all over the blackboard, "Can help you in real life?" I smiled as I remembered that Chiron had asked me the same thing when I was younger. Jane scratched her head cutely. "Ummm, I don't know sir."

Mr Yang just smiled. "It's alright Jane, just remember as much as you can." He said before looking at me knowingly. And so he knows. Maybe Chiron sent him. The bell rang and students piled out of the room, eager for lunch. I was about to leave when Mr Yang grabbed my arm. He looked at me like he was examining a piece of complex machinery. My gut twisted painfully as I looked into his eyes again. "So you're the Percy Jackson." He said amusedly. "Why are you here?" I asked, not wanting to waste time beating around the bush, because they were serving cheeseburgers today at the cafeteria, and I hated eating cold cheeseburgers. "By chance actually. I didn't know you were here, nor did I know that there would be a daughter of Aphrodite. I haven't actually met you, so it's an honor of meeting the savior of Olympus." I shook my head. "I don't care about these titles." He pursed his lips. "And I'm sorry for what happened to my half-sister. I wanted to meet her too." I lowered my head at the mention of Annabeth. "You know, they say that work is a great distraction." He said. "Huh?" He smiled sadly. "Let's just say that you're not the only one who lost someone close to you."

I started to catch up to what he was hinting at. "Oh." I said. "What happened?" He shook his head. "Cancer. She was a mortal. But that's not the point. The point is, you can't dwell on your memories for too long. You have to move on." He looked at the clock. "Oh well. See you next time." He said as he went over to the teacher's desk and packed up his belongings.

So I ran to the cafeteria.

In the end, my cheeseburger was warm. Damn you, Yang. I was sitting by myself at the corner of the cafeteria when someone plopped down next to me. It was a girl I didn't know. "Hey." She said enthusiastically. "Hi." I said while wolfing down my cheeseburger. "Say, you wanna watch a movie together this Saturday?" She asked. "Uh…" I pondered that for a moment. I kind of wanted to visit camp. But then again, I wanted a break from the mythological world. "Okay." I replied. She beamed at me before hugging me tightly.

"My name's Wendy by the way." She said before leaving. "Huh." I shrugged before walking to the swimming pool.

For normal people, swimming immediately after eating can most likely cause you to be nauseous. But I think we can all agree that I'm not classified as a normal person. I took my swimming trunks out (Did I forget to mention I brought those?) and changed into them. Hey. Better safe than sorry, as they say. I didn't want anyone to see me swimming in casual clothes. The water was cool and I sat at the bottom of the pool. After a minute or so, I rose to the surface.

A few boys about my age stared at me before they started to laugh. They were definitely Jocks. They all had bodies of bodybuilders. Their muscles were bulging under their clothes. How can they even move like that? "Hey Fish Boy." The boy with the most muscle called out. "Give us your all your money and we'll leave you alone." The others nodded in agreement. I could tell that they weren't smart. And I mean by my standards. Just saying, but I'm not exactly smart.

I shook my head. "I'll keep my money in my wallet." They advanced with the same scowl on their faces. One of them tried to punch me, but I shoved him into the water. The others charged at the same time, forming a wall. Who knew they had tactics? They charged at me, gaining a lot of speed. I simply smirked, and as soon as they were about to collide with me, I backflipped into the water.

They all fell into the water and I burst out laughing. This was the first time I laughed since… her death. At that thought I almost started to cry. The Jocks clambered onto the pool deck, gasping for air. I quickly ran into the changing room and changed.

After the little fiasco at the pool, I headed back to class. I sat down in my seat and saw Jane looking a bit miserable. What was that about? "Hey Jane." She looked at me, her kaleidoscopic eyes reflecting the sea green of mine. "Hi Percy."

Jane's POV

I had no idea why I was so sad. I mean, Percy is quite cute, so it wouldn't be a surprise if girls started fawning over him. But why did it make me feel like this? I have this weird feeling in my chest, like I couldn't breathe properly. It started when Percy agreed to go on a date with Wendy. Ugh, this is so frustrating. "Hey Jane." Percy suddenly appeared next to me. Or maybe I just didn't see him come through the door. "Hi Percy."

"Why do you look so down?" He asked softly. I stared at him straight in the eye. "You agreed to go on a date with Wendy?" I asked, partially answering his question. Apparently, he didn't get it. "Huh? What date?" I sighed. "She asked if you wanted to watch a movie with her. You agreed." He blinked repeatedly. "Wait…. That was a date?" I nodded. "I-I can't go on a date!" He rubbed his neck.

"Why can't you go on a date?" I asked curiously. He shook his head. "I-I…." His voice broke. I gripped my cross unconsciously. It was a nervous habit of mine. Can you really blame me? "It'll be okay." I said soothingly. It felt weird. Percy took a few deep breath before he closed his eyes. I could hear him muttering under his breath. "I need to move on. I need to move on…." Huh.

Percy opened his eyes and looked at me. His sea green eyes twinkled with mirth and sadness that I didn't understand. "I'm okay Jane. I've moved on."

A/N I wrote this immediately after I wrote the first chapter, so I don't know how you guys will react to it. No flames please, because this is my first fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

I've moved on. I need to move on. I just realized that weeping over her won't help in any way. What would she say? She'd probably smack me and call me Seaweed Brain for the rest of my life. I smiled at that thought. I opened my eyes. "I'm okay, Jane. I've moved on."

That day I went back home happier than I've ever been since Annabeth's death. I'd come to terms with it. But that didn't mean that I won't smack the three old hags across their faces for that. "Percy?" My mom looked at me as she sat down at the dinner table. Paul sat down next to her. "Percy, are you okay?" I nodded. "I've come to terms with Annabeth's death. I'm sorry for making you two worry about me. It's just r-really hard to believe that she's dead."

Paul patted me on the back. "Don't worry Percy. You're okay in the end, and that is all that matters." I stood up and took a shower before going into my room to sleep.

Of course, my dreams were far from pleasant.

A man stood in the middle of a large cavern. He was holding a spear that looked extremely sharp. "Are you sure that this plan will work?" He asked. The cavern shook and a maniacal laughter resonated through the cavern. "Yes, I am sure it will work. The foolish Olympians will not expect a joining of pantheons. All we need to do now is to make sure none of the demigods, especially that son of Poseidon, finds out about our plan." The man nodded. The voice continued. "I will make sure that sea spawn will be broken. After that, the joining will commence." The man nodded once again before disappearing in a flash of light. The voice suddenly laughed. "Oh, they think they are so high and mighty. I will take revenge on my father, using the Olympians…." The voice laughed once more before I jolted awake.

What did the voice mean by breaking me? Wait… did the voice possess Annabeth? I clenched my fists. Who is the man? His aura seemed so familiar. But most importantly, who is the voice? He said he will take revenge on his father using the Olympians. Who is his father? I scratched my head in confusion. This is the reason I had Annabeth do all the thinking for me. This is impossible.

I looked at the clock. It was 3 a.m. in the morning. It was Saturday. I had a date with that girl….. Wendy. Oh well. I lied down and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I saw Artemis in an Iris Message. "Lady Artemis…." I yawned. "What is it?" Artemis sighed. "Thalia is missing. I can't locate her. I thought you might know where she is." I shook my head. "I don't. If I find her, I'll tell you."

Jane's POV

I strolled along the street as I fiddled with my cross. After a few minutes, I arrived at my destination. The church. I looked at my watch and cursed. I was late.

I rushed inside and sat down. Priest Johnson was reading the Gospel like normal before a man ran up to him and whispered something in his ear. The priests' eyes widened before he nodded. The man ran away and priest Johnson cleared his throat. "My brother and sisters, I have, ahem, something very important to do. I will rejoin you shortly." He walked into the changing room. Is it me, or are things getting weirder every day?

After a few minutes, the church exploded. People screamed and ran out of the church. A girl who looked like my age walked out of the changing room, an electric aura surrounding her. She was holding a spear and an evil smile was plastered on her face. Her eyes were a startling lava color that did not match her. Priest Johnson stumbled after her, holding a wooden staff. "Begone, devil!" He screamed and he muttered a prayer. The girl stabbed the priest, forcing priest Johnson to stop muttering the prayer and step back to defend himself. The he noticed me.

"My child! Run! It's not safe here!" He yelled as he tried to block a jolt of electricity from the girl. The girl laughed and examined her hands. "Greek demigods are very strong. Stronger than I imagined." My head was spinning as I processed the information she just said. Greek demigods? The girl raised her spear. A bolt of lightning destroyed the ceiling. "Haha, this is amazing!" She yelled. Priest Johnson raised his staff in a defensive stance. "In the name of our Holy father, begone!" He yelled.

The girl laughed until a male voice sounded from the entrance. "Thals?" I turned around and saw Percy. Wendy was behind him, hiding in his shadow. "Thals, what's wrong with you?" He asked. The girl sneered and Percy looked like he was punched in the face. "You!" He snarled and he pulled out the pen he never used from his pocket and uncapped it. It sprang into a full-sized bronze sword.

Thals or whatever her name is scowled and raised her spear. Priest Johnson looked at the two teenagers before he grabbed me. "I'm very sorry my child, but it is not safe." He glanced at the two who were now fighting, sword versus spear. But I was worried about Percy. "You have to leave." The priest said before leading me out of the church. Wendy was staring at the fight, wide-eyed. Priest Johnson raised his staff and walked back inside.

"You think you can defeat me?" Thals sneered. "You couldn't even protect your girlfriend! I will combine the power of all the gods and strike down my father!" Percy ignored the girl and kept advancing. His sword fighting was completely unorthodox. He spun around and slashed at openings every chance he got. Priest Johnson muttered a prayer and his body started to glow with power. "In the name of the father, and of the son, and of the holy spirit, amen!" The last word shook the ground and Thals fell to the ground, unconscious. I swear I saw a wisp of red smoke rise from her body before dissipating with a hiss.

Percy limped towards us. He then eyed the priest up and down. "What was that?" Priest Johnson looked at Percy the same way. "What did the devil mean by Greek Demigods?" He asked. Percy scratched his head. "The devil?" Wendy tapped my shoulder. "What just happened?" I shrugged. "I don't know."

Percy sighed. "I should've known. If there was Thor, then there must be Jesus." Priest Johnson nodded in agreement. "Messiah helped us in an age of darkness indeed. If it not for him, the devil would have destroyed the world a long time ago." I was shocked. I did believe in Jesus, since I'm a Catholic and all, but then…. "Father." I asked. Priest Johnson turned towards me. "Yes?" I took a deep breath. "Was that magic you just used?" The priest nodded. "In a way, yes. We channel our father's power and use It to help us defeat the forces of evil."

"Oh." Was all I could say. "Do you have to be a priest to channel our father's magic?" I asked. Percy looked at me weirdly. "No. But your heart must be pure. If you want to, I can teach you a few defensive prayers." Percy raised his hand like he was in class. "Wait. Hold up. You," He looked at me in the eyes. "Are a demigod. I don't know how this stuff works, but you have to come to camp. It's the only safe place for us." He motioned to himself and the unconscious Thals. Priest Johnson shook his head. "No. As a Catholic, she can become a helper of our father and fend off the forces of evil." I pondered that for a moment. I had no idea what this camp was, nor was I interested in it.

"I'll go with you, father." I said. Percy looked depressed. 'I-I'll get going now." He walked over to Thals, who was stirring, and picked her up. "Wait a minute… What're you guys talking about?" Wendy asked as she walked out from behind me. I forgot she was there. Priest Johnson was frozen in shock while Percy just shrugged. "Pinecone Face, wake up." He whispered. "Call me Pinecone Face again and I'll kill you." She muttered before opening an eye and looked at Percy. "What happened? Where am I? Why are you here, Kelp Head?" She asked. Then she looked at Priest Johnson and me. "Who's the daughter of Aphrodite? And who's the priest?" Percy gently put her down. "Apparently, Jesus is real." He said slowly. Thals snorted. "Yeah right. Next thing you know you'll be telling me Thor is real too." Percy nodded. "Yeah. He's real too." Thals then noticed Wendy. "Who's the mortal?" Wendy stepped back. "What is going on here?"

Thals, or Thalia, that's what her name is, had snapped her fingers and made Wendy forget the whole conversation and made her go home. Wow. Then she turned to me. "Hey Kelp Head, why didn't you bring her to camp?" She asked Percy. Percy's shoulder slumped. "I wanted to, but she chose to go with the priest." Priest Johnson nodded. "She can choose to be with us. She is a Catholic after all." Percy and Thalia looked at each other and had a silent conversation. They both sighed in the end. "I tried." Percy said before looking at me wistfully. "By the way, where's Wise Girl? Shouldn't you be with her?" Thalia asked. Percy suddenly looked ahead like his soul was torn out of his body. "She…. She's dead." He replied, his voice breaking.

"What?" Thalia screamed and she stood up. "How did she die?" Priest Johnson cleared his throat. "I believe she was possessed by the devil or one of his minions. Just like you did." Thalia's eyes widened. "I got possessed?" Percy nodded. I put my head in my hands. This is so confusing. "Can one of you explain what just happened?" Priest Johnson looked at me sadly. "The devil is growing in strength. I must tell the council of this. He or one of his minions," He pointed at Thalia, "Possessed her and one of her friends. Wise Girl, I think." Percy nodded. So that's what he meant. "How did she die?" I asked soothingly. Thalia's eyes narrowed. "Don't charmspeak him."

"What?" I scratched my head. What in the world is charmspeak? Percy shook his head. "It's a child of Aphrodite thing. You can't blame her, Thals, she doesn't know the extent of her powers." Thalia glared at me one more time. If looks could kill, she could be a mass murderer. Priest Johnson looked at me curiously. "My child, it is time we go. You will need all the time you can get to strengthen your bond with our father." I nodded. I looked at Percy one last time, trying hard to remember his sea-green eyes and messy hair. Thalia hugged him before standing up too. "I need to get back to the hunt." Priest Johnson suddenly stopped. "Did you willingly embrace the power of the devil?" He asked seriously. Thalia shook her head. "I don't remember what happened….. I wish I could." Percy smirked for the first time since I met him. "I kicked your butt, Pinecone Face." Thalia growled playfully. "Shut up, Kelp-For-Brains."

I don't know why, but their display of their closeness annoyed me. A lot. "I'll go back to the hunt now. Lady Artemis must be worried sick…" She said before running away with incredible speed. Percy sighed. "Guess I'll got to camp." He muttered before blowing a good New York taxicab whistle. "What about the church?" I asked Priest Johnson. "oh, someone else will take care of it." He said before muttering a prayer. It wasn't one I had heard before, so it must be magical in some way. "Were do you live?" He asked. I was caught off by such a personal question. "Uhhh…. Downtown." A dark blur suddenly landed beside me. I stumbled back and almost fell if Priest Johnson hadn't caught me. "What in the world…." I said as I looked at the animal before me.

It was a pure black horse with majestic black wings. It whinnied before Percy sighed. "No, I don't have donuts for you, and yes, I'm going to camp." It whinnied again. "No. I don't have sugar cubes either. Can we stop at my mom's place first? I need to tell her I won't be back till tomorrow." My eyebrows flew up when I realized he was talking to the horse. Then I blacked out.

Percy's POV

Jane suddenly fell down, unconscious. "Huh, and here I thought she was taking it well." I muttered. The priest gently picked her up and raised his hand. "Amen." He said and some kind of portal opened in front of him. He stepped in it and disappeared. Are all priests like that? "Let's go, Blackjack." I said as I climbed onto my Pegasus and we took off into the night sky.

After I told my mom that I'll be at camp, I immediately went to camp and caught up with my friends. They were all devastated upon hearing the news of Annabeth's death. Calypso looked at me guiltily until I told her it wasn't her fault. Leo told me that Jason, Piper and the rest of the Romans were at Camp Jupiter. I slept in the Poseidon cabin that night and thankfully, I didn't have any premonitions or stuff like that. The next day, I practiced my sword fighting before heading home.

The next day, I went to school and saw a really tired Jane. She had giant bags under her eyes, but she somehow still looked pretty like that. How does one do that? "Hey Jane." I said as I sat down next to her. Truthfully, I was a bit worried. I'm afraid she might end up like Bianca. After making some kind of choice, she then gets sent on a dangerous quest or mission and dies doing it. So the first thing I asked her was, "Did they send you on a quest?" She looked at me like I grew another head before shaking her head. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I learnt some basic protection prayers." She said excitedly. "That's great." I replied, minus the enthusiasm. "I thought I wouldn't be coming to school for a while." She said, sounding a bit sad. "But Priest Johnson insisted that I have to go to school."

Suddenly, a very familiar group of boys walked towards us. "You!" The lead boy pointed at me. "Huh?" I asked. "You…. You're dead!" Two of them surged forward and grabbed me. The other two grabbed my feet and the lead one slowly sauntered over. Jane looked terrified. "Five on one? That's hardly fair." I said. I noticed Jane had her water bottle on her desk. I concentrated and felt the familiar tug in my gut. "Open wide!" Her bottle exploded and five jets of water hit all five of the boys in their face. They let go of me and I quickly stood up straight. Paul walked in and the boys walked to their respective seats, all scowling and dripping wet.

"What was that?" Jane asked. "Sorry about that." I said as I sat down. "No, how did you do that?" I shrugged. "Son of Poseidon thing." She gaped at me. "So, you can control water?" I nodded, getting a bit irritated. She muttered something under her breath that I couldn't catch. Oh well.


End file.
